Various types of electronic article surveillance (EAS) systems are known having the common feature of employing a marker or tag which is affixed to an article to be protected against theft, such as merchandise in a store. When a legitimate purchase of the article is made, the marker can either be removed from the article, or converted from an activated state to a deactivated state. Such systems employ a detection arrangement, commonly placed at all exits of a store, and if an activated marker passes through the detection system, it is detected by the detection system and an alarm is triggered.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,419 to Nguyen et al., and assigned to Sensormatic Electronics Corporation, discloses an EAS tag having an arcuate channel that extends from an opening thereof to the actual attaching assembly and the detaching mechanism thereof. The channel increases the susceptibility of defeat of the attaching assembly because it guides an object that is inserted by an unauthorized individual directly to the attaching assembly and allows disengagement thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,373,390 to Hogan et al., assigned to the same assignee as the '419 patent, is an improvement patent issued in light of the shortcomings of the '419 patent. The '390 patent admits that the EAS tag of the '419 patent “can be defeated by insertion of a segment of relatively rigid metal bent in an arcuate manner to simulate the arcuate probe of the associated detacher device.” Furthermore, the '390 patent describes a fish tape which may be formed to resemble the requisite arcuate probe in order to defeat the EAS tag of the '419 patent, “the formed fish tape 50 is strong enough to hold its form when pushed into arcuate channel 7 until it can be manipulated into and against member 6, which then can be rotated to release tack assembly 4.”
With respect to the '419 and '390 patent, many free standing arcuate probes have been either manufactured or misappropriated by unscrupulous individuals by dismantling the detacher components with which the probes are associated. The arcuate probe is inserted into the arcuate channel by hand and is lead directly to the preventing mechanism. In the '390 device, the arcuate channel leads the manipulated arcuate probe to the opening or slot located in the arcuate channel, wherein the opening further aligns and guides the hand manipulated probe directly to the preventing mechanism or member. In addition, the force required to release the preventing mechanism of the '419 and '390 device is less than the force required to release the preventing mechanism of the instant invention. Accordingly, an unscrupulous individual may easily defeat the preventing mechanism of the '419 and '390 devices by manipulating an illicitly acquired freestanding arcuate probe.
The '419 and '390 devices may be defeated by penetrating the bottom housing in proximal relation to the preventing mechanism and inserting a rigid and elongated element and forcing metal clip to rotate, whereby the preventing mechanism will release the pin. The instant device is more difficult to defeat in this manner.
In addition, the preventing mechanism of the '419 and '390 patents is attached on only one end thereof, thus allowing movement out of the horizontal plane. Consequently, the vertical movement of the clamp increases the susceptibility of defeat of the attaching assembly because the jaws expand more easily because the angle of the clamp varies between the first end and second end as a result of the vertical movement of the non-secure end. The pull force to disengage a pin from the instant device and the '419 device was conducted by using an Imada product model DPS220R, obtainable from 450 Skikie Blvd. #503, N. Brook, Ill. 60062.
The prior art does not address the need for an EAS tag that is difficult to defeat. In addition, the prior art fails to provide a clamp assembly that requires greater pull force to disengage a pin from the clamp assembly. Furthermore, the prior art fails to provide a tag that is more difficult to defeat even when an unscrupulous individual has illicitly acquired a freestanding arcuate probe. Therefore, there remains a long standing and continuing need for an advance in the art of EAS tags that is more difficult to defeat, is simpler in both design and use, is more economical, efficient in its construction and use, and provides a more secure engagement of the article.